


Glad I Met You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: FinnRey Fix-Its [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Cooking with Finn brings back memories.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: FinnRey Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Glad I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Food, cooking and mealtimes
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“I don’t think I’ve done this...ever.”  
  
Even trying to put together something that Ben (who had been recently resurrected) and Poe apparently knew by heart (that was something that Rey couldn’t help but envy in her new, more familial relationship with Ben. The fact that Poe had known him longer than she ever did), Rey couldn’t say she was used to the idea of putting together meals. Using ingredients, stirring the pot...all that stuff. She’d been used to putting stuff together by way of portions, just heating up what was basically dehydrated bread and hoping it would fill her stomach sufficiently.   
  
(She understood why her parents had done what they did. It didn’t mean they hadn’t left their share of damage behind. Maybe that was the way of parents, Rey thought, doing the best you could and still leaving mistakes along the way)  
  
“Me neither,” Finn said. “Now that I think about it, I don’t think any of us did that cooking thing. When I was in the First Order,” and here he actually seemed to shudder a bit, remembering, “We had mess hall food, basically. Not exactly what you call an actual meal.”  
  
“I had portions,” Rey said. “And even those came at a price.”  
  
Finn stopped. “Portions?”  
  
“Yeah. Unkar Plutt, my...jailer, for lack of a better word, wasn’t the nicest to me.”  
  
“Did he hurt you?”  
  
“Not physically. He didn’t beat me. But...he had conditions. Strings attached. As long as I could find stuff for him, I got food — and even then, you never knew what he came back with.” A sigh. “On very good days, it would be enough. On bad days, it...wasn’t.”  
  
Finn’s hands were shaking even as he dropped the spices into the pot. “That’s awful, Rey.”  
  
“It was Jakku,” Rey said. “The other scavengers got it bad too...”  
  
“Doesn’t make it okay. It’s a good thing we got off that planet, right, when we did?”  
  
To think that she would have stayed there, on Jakku. Hanging onto a vain hope that her parents would come back, take her home. Now...now she had the biggest family in the galaxy. "Yeah,” she said. "I’m glad I met you, Finn.”  
  
Finn’s face softened, in that way he had when he was looking at her. “I’m glad too.”


End file.
